You Love Love Love, When You Know I Can't Love
by grandbeta
Summary: Elle chérit ces moments paisibles ou son amour pour Brittany n'est pas un problème. Quand cet amour n'est pas à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qui auraient pu lui arriver. C'est une traduction de la fiction anglaise du même nom écrite par my-other-ride-is-your-mum. Enjoy it !


Santana lève lentement sa main et sachant que son toucher fantomatique ne pourra pas réveiller la blonde, fait courir avec beaucoup de douceur ses doigts le long des contours du visage de Brittany.

-De toute façon, même une explosion nucléaire ne pourrait pas la réveiller.-

Les doigts de la brune dessinent les contours de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, puis passèrent sur son front et glissent le long de son nez. _Elle est parfaite_, se dit Santana à elle-même. Elle n'est jamais plus heureuse que les matins comme celui-ci, où elle se réveille avant Brittany, que les bras de la blonde sont enroulés autour de sa taille et leurs jambes emmêlées. Il suffit simplement à Santana de respirer et d'être. Juste profiter d'être follement amoureuse de la fille la plus parfaite du monde, au lieu de chercher à ce que ce sentiment s'en aille pour qu'elle soit « normale ».

Elle chérit ces moments paisibles ou son amour pour Brittany n'est pas un problème. Quand cet amour n'est pas à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qui auraient pu lui arriver.

Elle soupire, se demandant combien d'autres de ces matins, elles allaient avoir.

.

Juste trois, avant que cela s'achève.

.

Le mardi suivant, elle et Brittany se disputèrent car au centre commercial, Brittany avait essayé d'enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Santana.

Mais Santana ne peut pas.

Une partie d'elle sait que la plupart des gens ne se poserait pas de questions à propos de deux meilleures amies marchant bras-dessus bras-dessous, mais une autre partie d'elle, sombre et effrayante, ayant grandi entourée de versets bibliques et entendant la voix de son Abuela, est complétement terrifiée à l'idée que les gens _sachent_. Comme s'il suffisait de la voir pour deviner qu'elle faisait bien plus avec Brittany que de se tenir la main.

D'habitude, Brittany ne tient pas compte des rejets de Santana, mais pas ce jour-là. Ce mardi, elle se tait, crispe sa mâchoire et Santana peut sentir à quel point elle lui fait du mal. Combien ses peurs et les conflits qu'elle engendre blessent Brittany.

Elle sait à quel point Brittany a été patiente avec elle, si patiente, mais elle sait aussi que Brittany a ses limites.

Se disputer avec Brittany n'est pas le genre de joute que Santana aime. Celles impliquant des coups, des menaces et des paroles empoisonnées : Santana sait les gagner, car elle sait toujours quoi dire pour blesser quelqu'un avant qu'on lui fasse du mal à elle. Non, quand elle se dispute avec Brittany, tous les mots sont chuchotés et les larmes coulent sur ses joues. C'est douloureux et Santana déteste ça.

Elle ne veut plus jamais faire du mal à Brittany.

.

Alors, Santana rompt avec Brittany un vendredi soir après le lycée.

Même si elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit techniquement une rupture, car elles n'ont jamais réellement été un couple.

De toute façon, le regard dévasté et confus de Brittany rend cette distinction sans importance.

Elle dit à Brittany qu'elles ne peuvent pas continuer parce qu'elles ne sont pas lesbiennes et qu'elles devraient juste être des meilleures amies normales. Elle est lâche, elle dit tout ça en pouvant à peine regarder Brittany dans les yeux.

Cependant, elle ne pleure pas.

Brittany pleure.

Brittany pleure et Santana se déteste quand elle lui dit qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse d'elle.

Après tout, elle a menti toute sa vie et ce n'est qu'un mensonge de plus.

Sauf que ce n'est pas juste un simple mensonge.

Brittany pleure et Santana se déteste encore plus que ce qu'elle a déjà fait.

.

Santana reste enroulée dans sa couette tout le week-end avec son téléphone éteint.

Son Abuela est trop occupée à pleurer et aller à l'église pour le remarquer.

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander si tout cela serait arrivé si ses parents étaient encore en vie.

.

Le dimanche soir, Santana allume son portable et quand il affiche 11 appels et 16 messages de Brittany, Quinn et Puck : elle le jette dans un tiroir de son bureau et tourne le dos.

.

Elle a dit à Brittany qu'elle voulait qu'elles restent amies, mais c'est difficile et en toute honnêteté, elle ne pense pas que cela pourra se produire. Pas cette fois. Brittany sait qu'elle ment et continue de maintenir sa pression pour la pousser vers la vérité, mais Santana ne peux pas. Bretagne mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui la rend heureuse et Santana sait qu'elle ne peut pas être cette personne. Plus maintenant. Pas avec la façon dont elle doit désormais conduire sa vie.

.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle couche avec Puck. Elle doit se saouler, mais même cela ne suffit pas à rendre ça bien. _Baiser_ avec Puck n'est définitivement pas la même chose que de _faire l'amour _avec Brittany. Elle se sent oppressée. Elle pousse Puck hors d'elle quand il a fini, récupère ses vêtements et court pratiquement pour s'échapper de là. Ce n'est pas la faute de Puck, c'est juste un adolescent stupide et travaillé par les hormones.

Il n'est pas Brittany.

.

Et Brittany cesse de demander pourquoi.

Une partie de Santana est soulagée parce que cela signifie que Brittany a finalement accepté que ce doive être de cette façon.

L'autre partie est terrifiée parce que cela signifie que Brittany a finalement accepté que ce doive être de cette façon.

Parfois, Santana ne sais pas si cette décision signifie qu'elle est forte ou faible.

.

Santana commence à l'éviter.

Elle pourrait supporter la douleur dans les yeux de Brittany si c'était juste_ sa_ douleur, mais voir la nostalgie et la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus quand elles sont près l'une de l'autre est trop. Elle ne veut pas rendre cette situation plus difficile que ce qu'elle est déjà pour chacune d'entre elle.

Elle se sent comme une lâche.

.

La nuit Santana peut encore entendre son Abuela pleurer et prier Dieu.

Santana pleure silencieusement dans son oreiller et murmure ses propres prières.

Elle se sent si mal et horrible de prier pour être normale, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire maintenant.

.

La deuxième semaine, elle est à peu près sûre que Brittany l'évite elle aussi. Elle ne peut pas le lui reprocher.

Puck, cet abruti, a dit à tout le monde que lui et Santana étaient de nouveau ensemble.

En réalité, il s'agit seulement de cette fois horrible ou ils ont couché ensemble, mais Santana n'a corrigé personne. Il vaut mieux que les gens parlent d'elle comme d'une salope plutôt que comme quelque chose d'autre.

Maintenant, la nostalgie et la tristesse qui opacifiaient les yeux bleus de Brittany ont durci et se sont transformés en colère et frustration.

Brittany ne sourit plus autant qu'elle le faisait avant.

.

Elle n'a pas officiellement quitté le Glee Club, elle trouve juste des excuses pour ne jamais être là. Les autres membres sont gênés, mais craignent la colère de Snix alors ils gardent leur frustration pour eux. Mr Schue a essayé de discuter avec elle, mais elle tempête contre lui en espagnol. Elle sait qu'il est tellement embarrassé de ne pas comprendre qu'il va la laisser seule.

Mais elle ne peut pas quitter les Cheerios parce qu'elle a besoin de plus que ses notes pour entrer à l'université. Et elle doit rentrer à l'université parce que c'est la seule chose qui lui reste.

Ainsi, quatre fois par semaine, elle passe deux heures à éviter Brittany autant que possible.

Ça fait mal.

Même si c'est vrai qu'il est plus facile de se concentrer quand Coach Sue ou Quinn se mettent à hurler après elles de rester en formation si elles ne veulent pas se faire botter le cul.

Mais quand Brittany fait un flip génial, une super séquence de figures et sourit fièrement en tapant dans la main des autres filles, le monde de Santana s'illumine un peu.

Un sourire de Brittany est comme le soleil.

Et pendant ces quelques instants, Santana peut sourire aussi.

.

Quinn a vu tout ça.

Tout le monde remarque la distance entre elle et Brittany, même Rachel, qui est généralement trop enfermée dans son propre petit monde pour prêter attention à qui que ce soit d'autre, mais Quinn voit plus que quiconque. Elle sait que ce n'est pas une stupide dispute comme celles qu'elles ont eu auparavant. Ce n'est pas comme quand Santana a refusé de chanter en duo avec Brittany ou comme lorsque Santana est allée de bal de promo avec Karofsky.

Santana sait que Quinn a parlé à Brittany et elle est soulagée que quelqu'un soit là pour elle.

Quinn essaie aussi d'être là pour Santana, mais elle ne veut pas la laisser faire.

Le pire, c'est que Santana sait que Quinn pourrait comprendre. Quinn a la famille qu'elle a.

Mais Santana n'a jamais été bonne pour demander de l'aide.

De toute façon, elle ne pense pas que ça aboutirait à quelque chose de bon.

.

Une lettre venant du frère de Santana est arrivée mais Abuela l'a jeté à la poubelle sans même la lire tout en marmonnant quelques prières en espagnol.

Il appelle et laisse des messages, mais Santana est trop en colère pour lui parler.

Elle sait que ce n'est pas juste, mais pour l'instant elle le déteste.

Il a emmené avec lui sa chance d'être heureuse.

.

Soudain, Sam est partout où est Brittany et Santana déteste ça.

Il est assis à côté de la Brittany au déjeuner et il porte ses livres au bout du couloir. Il lui fait signe lors des matchs de football. Santana déteste ça.

Mais elle ne peut pas haïr Sam parce que ce serait comme détester un chiot retardé. Un chiot retardé avec des lèvres énormes.

Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il ne sait pas que Brittany et elle ont été ensemble. Et c'est de la faute de Santana.

Elle essaie de se rappeler que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait que Brittany trouve quelqu'un qui la rende heureuse. Brittany a toujours l'air aussi triste la plupart du temps, mais parfois Sam la fait rire et cela devrait être une bonne chose.

Mais Santana déteste ça.

.

Elle va mettre des fleurs sur chacune des tombes de ses parents, puis se met à genoux devant elles. Elle se revoit encore se tenir là le jour où ils ont été enterrés. Elle avait huit ans et Brittany était à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main en la serrant fort comme si elle avait peur que Santana parte à la dérive. Santana pense que c'est une des peurs que Brittany a gardé depuis ce jour.

Elle se demande ce que ses parents penseraient d'elle aujourd'hui.

Son Abuela lui a toujours dit ce que ses parents voulaient pour elle, mais Santana n'arrive pas à se souvenir de ça. Elle se rappelle de parties de football avec son frère et son père et elle se souvient de sa mère en train de coudre une robe jolie et de lui faire la lecture. Elle se souvient du policier se tenant à la porte, disant des mots comme _accident de voiture_ et _conducteur ivre_ à Abuela et de ne pas comprendre pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas là pour la border dans ce soir-là.

Et toutes les nuits après ça.

Elle se demande ce qu'ils penseraient d'elle maintenant et cette pensée la hante.

.

Les poignards qu'elle lance à Sam avec ses yeux ne doivent pas être aussi subtils qu'elle le croit parce qu'une après-midi, après un entrainement, Quinn s'est assise à côté d'elle et lui a dit : « Ils ne sortent pas ensemble tu sais. J'ai pensé que je devais te le dire pour te sortir de ta léthargie. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles Fabray? » crache-t-elle alors que son cœur se met à battre deux fois plus vite.

« Brittany et Sam. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Il lui a demandé mais Brittany a dit qu'elle voulait juste qu'ils soient amis. »

Santana n'a jamais été aussi soulagée d'entendre quoi que ce soit, mais jamais de la vie elle ne le montrerait à Quinn. Elles ont beau être amies, elles savent mieux que personne révéler et exploiter les faiblesses l'une de l'autre.

« Peu importe », marmonne Santana, sachant que Quinn peut lire à travers elle, mais en gardant tout de même cette façade d'indifférence. C'est sa vie maintenant.

Elle allait commencer à partir quand elle a entendu Quinn crier derrière elle.

« Elle ne va pas t'attendre pour toujours Santana. »

C'est l'une des millions de choses qui terrifient Santana.

.

Les New Directions ont gagné leur place aux Nationales le mois prochain et Santana a bien envie de les rejoindre. Elle veut se tenir sur scène avec ces losers et chanter une chanson boiteuse.

Elle veut chanter avec Brittany.

Mais elle sait qu'ils ne veulent pas d'elle. Pourquoi le voudraient-ils? Elle ne leur a causé que des ennuis. Ils ont cessé de lui demander de revenir et ils ont obtenu leur place aux Nationales sans elle, objectivement ils n'ont pas besoin d'elle.

Mais elle veut danser avec Brittany à nouveau.

Depuis elles sont petites, elles mettent de la musique et dansent autour de salon de Brittany. Santana n'a jamais eu toute cette grâce en balançant ses bras et ses jambes autour d'elle, mais Brittany a toujours eu quelque chose de spécial. Si gracieuse, forte, fluide et magnifique à la fois.

Ça manque à Santana de danser avec sa meilleure amie.

.

Mr Schue a dû demander Melle Pillsbury de lui parler car elle a appelé Santana dans son bureau pour l'interroger à propos de son isolement et Santana lui dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre pour pouvoir être tranquille.

Tout ce à quoi elle pense, c'est qu'il ne lui reste que quelques mois encore. Quelques mois et bientôt elle sera à l'université et tout pourra être oublié.

.

Puck a essayé de l'embrasser à nouveau pendant qu'ils sortaient un soir après les cours. Il a de la bonne herbe et ne pose jamais de questions, c'est parfait de sortir avec lui. Du coup, elle se sent presque coupable de le repousser quand il se penche pour l'embrasser, comme si elle lui reprochait quelque chose alors qu'il est le seul disposé à rester avec elle, peu importe combien de fois elle le repousse. Elle souhaiterait pouvoir _vouloir_ l'embrasser, mais elle ne peut pas.

Elle se demande si elle va un jour avoir envie d'embrasser quelqu'un qui n'est pas Brittany.

.

Son frère l'appelle et elle répond. Elle est toujours en colère contre lui, mais plus autant. Elle ne peut pas le haïr pour ce qu'il a fait. Il est juste plus courageux qu'elle.

Il lui dit qu'elle aussi peut être courageuse.

.

Elle l'a dit à Quinn une nuit, lors d'une fête ou elles étaient toutes les deux saoules. Une bouteille de vodka déjà à moitié vide l'avait aidé.

Entre deux gorgées, Quinn s'est mise à pleurer et a avoué à Santana qu'elle était tombée enceinte de Finn et qu'elle avait avorté.

Santana fond en larmes à son tour et dit à Quinn qu'elle est lesbienne.

C'est la première fois qu'elle le dit à haute voix.

Quinn la prend dans ses bras et lui promet que tout va bien se passer.

Finalement, confier ses secrets à quelqu'un est terrifiant et mais maintenant Santana est libérée, elle se sent un peu plus courageuse.

Elle se sent le courage de faire quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a longtemps.

Car Quinn n'aurait pas dû être la première personne à l'entendre.

Elle sort son téléphone et envoie un sms à Brittany: _Je viens de dire à Quinn que je suis lesbienne, mais tu aurais dû être la première. Tu me manques._

Elle sait que c'est stupide et incroyablement injuste pour Brittany, mais elle a dit tant de mensonges qu'elle a juste besoin de dire cette vérité à la seule personne à qui elle n'a jamais voulu mentir.

.

La dernière chose qu'elle s'attend à voir le lendemain matin, quand Quinn la dépose chez elle, est Brittany et son Abuela assises à la table de la cuisine en train boire un café.

« Britt ? »

Santana se tient sur le seuil de la cuisine, essayant de cacher sa peur et son hésitation même si elle sait pertinemment que Brittany lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Salut », dit calmement Brittany comme si Santana était un animal sauvage qu'il ne faudrait pas effrayer. «Tu n'étais pas à la maison alors ton Abuela m'a invité à entrer. »

Santana hoche la tête et se dirige vers la table, prenant un siège et essayant de faire abstraction de la lumière de retour dans les yeux de Brittany.

Son Abuela ne l'aide pas en demandant comment s'est passée sa soirée « étude de la bible » avec Quinn. Elle peut sentir Brittany lui lancer un regard interrogateur mais Santana débite un tas de mensonges plausibles et oriente la discussion vers un terrain plus sûr pendant qu'Abuela fait des commentaires sur la voisine d'en face au prétexte qu'elle ne va jamais à l'église.

« Tout ce passe bien pour Tino à Stanford ? » demande Brittany un peu plus tard entre deux bouchées de biscotte.

Santana ressent chaque muscle de son corps se contracter à la mention de son frère et ses yeux glissent sur Abuela.

La vieille femme secoue la tête et murmure en espagnol tout en se signant.

« Ce garçon ... est en train de ruiner sa vie. Il ruine cette famille. Après tout ce que ses parents et moi avons sacrifié. Il est mort pour nous. Et je ne veux plus entendre prononcer son nom dans cette maison. »

Santana voit les yeux de Brittany se plisser sous le choc, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne Tino avait toujours été le petit fils parfait. Et Santana était toujours la petite rebelle. Toujours celle qui ne voulait pas aller à l'église, toujours celle en train de se battre et toujours la plus susceptible d'apporter la honte sur la famille.

Abuela se tient derrière Santana et embrasse le haut de sa tête.

« Maintenant, c'est à Santana de porter fièrement le nom de notre famille. Bientôt elle sera à l'université et deviendra médecin comme son Père et puis elle va trouver un gentil garçon catholique à marier. Tout ce que ses parents ont toujours rêvé pour elle… Cette discussion m'a réveillée, je vais faire les courses. »

Son Abuela lui tapote l'épaule avant de sortir de la cuisine et Santana peuvent ressentir la pression de toutes les attentes et les responsabilités qui pèse sur elle. Elle étouffe.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Tino ? »

Son regard se pose sur Brittany quelques instants avant de s'assurer que son Abuela est bien partie. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi Brittany est venue ou ce qu'elle va lui dire mais elle ne veut pas que son Abuela l'apprenne en même temps qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Brittany? »

Brittany hausse les épaules et répond presque timidement : « Tu me manques aussi. »

Santana cligne des yeux. Son estomac fait des sauts de bonheur et son cœur martèle comme un fou. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle ne peut pas dire ce qu'elle veut.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Tino? » demande à nouveau Brittany avec un peu plus d'insistance, sentant que les deux situations sont liées. « Votre Abuela le traitait comme s'il était Jésus ou quelque chose comme ça. Et maintenant, on ne peut plus dire son nom ? »

Santana soupire, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle est tellement fatiguée de mentir. Elle n'a pas à le faire. Ce n'est pas son secret à garder.

« Il a fait son choix. Elle a découvert qu'il fume de l'herbe. Il a abandonné Stanford pour devenir photographe et a déménagé à New York pour tenter sa chance. Il a mis sa petite amie non-catholique enceinte alors qu'ils ne sont pas mariés et le bébé ne sera probablement pas baptisé. N'importe laquelle de ces choses aurait suffi pour qu'Abuela fasse une crise cardiaque. Il les a toutes faites. »

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Santana rit sans joie.

« Oh mon Dieu? _Oh mon dieu_, Britt ? Essaye plutôt putain de bordel de merde, _putain_. »

Elle a fait attention de ne pas élever la voix pourtant Brittany baisse les yeux comme si elle avait été grondée.

« Il dit que je pourrais y aller avec lui. À New York. L'année prochaine. »

C'est à peine un murmure, mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle l'a dit. Peut-être qu'elle veut juste faire disparaitre ce froncement de sourcils du visage de Brittany. Peut-être que maintenant qu'elle commencé la vérité va couler d'elle-même.

« C'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu? » demande Brittany avec précaution, visiblement en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop excitée à cette l'idée. « Nous avions discuté que j'aille là-bas pour danser et que toi tu irais à la NYU. Nous pourrions vivre ensemble et ça serait parfait. »

Ce serait parfait. C'est exactement ce que Santana voudrait qu'il se passe. C'est tout ce que Santana a toujours voulu. Vivre à New York avec Brittany, quitter cette banlieue pourrie et poursuivre de leurs rêves ensemble. Ensemble, c'est le plus important. A New York, ils pourraient être un couple et personne ne s'en soucierait. Elle a la vision d'elles deux déjeunant le week-end, se touchant, s'embrassant comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde sans craindre le fanatisme d'une petite ville étroite d'esprit ou que son Abuela la maudisse.

Mais Santana sait que ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer. Pas pour elle.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Ce que je veux n'a plus d'importance. Quand mes parents sont morts ça a brisé le cœur d'Abuela. Ensuite Tino s'est enfuit et a fait tout ça. Elle n'a plus personne. Si elle découvre que je suis ... que je suis lesbienne ... » Elle secoue la tête. « Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste et je ne veux pas qu'elle me haïsse. »

Brittany couvre sa main de la sienne.

« Elle n'est pas tout ce que tu as Santana. Tu as le Glee Club, ils t'aiment, même si tu penses qu'ils te détestent. »

Santana ne pense pas vraiment pas qu'ils l'apprécient, mais elle sait aussi que Brittany ne lui mentirait jamais.

« Ouais, et bien, qui dit que j'en ai besoin ? »

« Je sais que tu les aime. »

Santana ne relève pas parce qu'elle ne veut pas se disputer avec Brittany pour ces idiots. Peut-être bien qu'elle en apprécie certains d'entre eux. Peut-être. Mais certainement pas Tina.

Brittany place leurs mains pour que leurs doigts s'entremêlent et Santana ne peut pas s'empêcher de craindre que son Abuela réapparaisse à tout moment comme un ninja. Mais quand Brittany caresse le dos de sa main avec son pouce, elle sent son cœur se calmer.

« Et tu m'as moi. »

Santana voudrait tellement la croire, mais ça fait si longtemps et elle a traité Brittany si mal.

« Je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis un moment. Pas depuis que j'ai tout gâché. »

« Tu m'as toujours eu. Depuis que tu as failli tuer Finn pour avoir volé mon crayon de couleur à la maternelle. »

« Cette merde grassouillette l'avait mérité. »

« Tu m'as Santana. Je sais que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps et d'espace pour comprendre certaines choses, alors je te les laisse. Ça fait mal, mais je crois en nous. Et quand tu m'as envoyé un texto hier soir, je savais que tu étais prête. »

Brittany ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de répondre, se penchant sur le coin de la table, elle presse ses lèvres sur celles de Santana pour un long baiser. Santana sent la pression de ses épaules disparaitre et son cœur devient plus léger.

Elle ne voit pas comment lutter contre un baiser comme ça, mais elle tente quand même une pathétique esquive.

« Britt ... toutes ces raisons pour lesquelles nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble ... elles sont toujours là. Il y en a même plus encore maintenant. »

« Tu m'aimes » soupire la blonde contre ses lèvres, et ce n'est pas une question.

Santana hoche la tête. « Si tu savais à quel point. »

« Alors tu ne dois plus fuir qui tu es. »

« Non, je ... je suis lesbienne. »

Ça la soulage et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être amusée quand Brittany sourit fièrement à sa déclaration.

« Alors, tu ne vas pas continuer à embrasser des garçons pour prétendre que tu es hétéro ? »

Santana secoue la tête. Elle a essayé et ça n'a pas fonctionné.

« On peut être ensemble à New York, partout où tu veux et ton Abuela n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Nous sommes amoureuses et le reste n'a pas d'importance. »

Brittany l'embrasse encore et Santana sent sa poitrine se remplir d'espoir et d'amour. Même si elle est toujours autant effrayée.

« Britt, je ne veux pas encore te blesser. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

« Tu me rends heureuse. Nous sommes ensemble et je suis une grande fille Santana, je peux prendre soin de moi. »

Brittany caresse la joue de Santana et replace quelques mèches derrière son oreille, puis effleure doucement ses lèvres.

« Maintenant, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. »

.

Santana est sur scène, elle danse et chante avec ces idiots du Glee Club pour les aider à gagner les Nationales. Ils ont droit au trophée alors qu'une pluie de confettis s'abat sur eux. Et tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est sauter dans les bras de Brittany pour l'embrasser comme un folle, mais son Abuela est dans le public. Brittany comprend et l'enlace tendrement avant qu'elles se tournent toutes les deux pour étreindre les autres et sauter partout.

Berry la prend dans ses bras et dit à Santana qu'elle est contente qu'elle soit revenue au Glee Club.

Santana ne l'insulte pas en retour alors Rachel considère ça comme un progrès dans leur relation.

.

Personne en dehors du Glee Club ne sait que Santana et Brittany sont ensemble et c'est très bien pour l'instant. Brittany a demandé Santana de leur parler au sujet de sa situation avec son Abuela et c'était effrayant, mais Brittany lui a dit qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance pour garder le secret et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait.

Elles peuvent se tenir la main, s'embrasser et juste être ensemble à la chorale ou à des soirées du Glee Club et c'est très bien pour l'instant.

.

Les choses ne sont pas encore parfaites, mais Santana y travaille.

Elle apprend à demander de l'aide.

Elle apprend à faire confiance aux gens.

Elle apprend à aimer et à accepter l'amour.

Elle apprend à accepter qui elle est.

Elle apprend à ne pas avoir peur quand Brittany est à ses côtés.

Les choses ne sont pas encore parfaites, mais Santana y travaille.


End file.
